


What If

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherhood, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: A boy is sorted into Gryffindor.Oneshot/drabble





	What If

_what if what if what if--_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The silence was deafening. All eyes were on him. He wasn't used to this, and it was honestly scary; even as the hat was pulled off his hat he made no move to get up off the stool he was sitting on. Even if there were other people waiting in line too. 

What would his family think? What would happen to him?

He looked at his cousins. All the rest of them were wearing green, of course. Some of them just looked surprised like him; but some of them were glaring. This was unforgivable... 

Everyone else was staring at him too. He didn't know what to do. 

It was only when Professor McGonagall nudged him did he finally find the strength to get up. 

Sirius Black stood... 

...and Regulus Black ran into his arms. 


End file.
